


Naughty Bells Rock

by Goody2Shoes



Series: unfaithful [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goody2Shoes/pseuds/Goody2Shoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an O/S! Bella is engaged to be married, but isn't happy. What started out as pure flirtation turns into something much more with her fiance's best friend. This Christmas Santa has something else in store for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Bells Rock

11:45 pm

I laid in bed counting the last fifteen minutes I had been waiting patiently to make my move. I had been replaying word for word the text I received from my lover earlier.

I glanced over at my fiancé and nearly broke down.

The usual self-loathing speech began in my head.

This is wrong. No shit.

Edward doesn't deserve this. Yes, I know.

How could you bring yourself to do this? Don't you know you will break his heart?

By that thought, my eyes would tear up and I would will myself not to cry.

Yes, it was true Edward didn't deserve this, but I just felt trapped.

I was one greedy bitch who wanted to have my cake and eat it too.

Edward was so dull that it drove me crazy. Yes, he was sweet and kind, but I needed more. I didn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll. I craved passion and excitement, and that's exactly what Jasper provided.

Jasper was just…ugh! There truly were no other words to describe him but mind-blowing.

Just the thought of him sent an involuntary shiver down my spine and a compulsion to moan out loud.

Jasper provided a sense of relief; with him I felt so alive, and lately I had been feeling this odd emotion in my heart that I couldn't quite label.

Every day I battled between the two.

Jasper or Edward. Passion or love. I just couldn't make up my mind.

My phone vibrated on the night stand, letting me know it was time to get up. I gently pushed Edward's hand from my waist and slipped out of bed.

My sweats were already waiting for me, and I quietly threw my clothes on. I grabbed the package that came today from Edward's twin sister. She was my only ally that tried her best to aid me in turning her twin on so that he would finally lose control, but obviously nothing worked. So here I was sneaking off to meet his best friend.

What started off as simple flirting was now lust, passion, and infatuation. No, scratch infatuation, I knew it was something more. Every touch from him had meaning behind it.

I scribbled a note and placed it on my pillow, grabbed my things and walked out the door.

Today was Christmas Eve, and because Jasper and I couldn't be alone tomorrow, I was giving him this morning.

I followed the directions from the text and came up to a little cabin in the middle of nowhere, and like always he was late. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. The door was unlocked so I walked in.

The place was beautiful and gave me a warm cozy feeling. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

Jazz always went out of his way to make me happy.

The place was decorated with every Christmas décor I could think of, without it making it look to stuffy. There were two stockings with our names on them, and even gifts under the tree. I simply put mine for him under the tree and rushed to the bedroom to get ready. Once I was finished I could hear the front door open. My excitement grew with every step he made. I could hear him playing some Christmas music. My favorite was playing; "Jingle Bell Rock".

I plan on rocking his bells this morning.

His footsteps were agonizingly slow. Jasper loved to torture me. When he got to the door, he took his time opening it. How hard was it to turn a knob?

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas, my little helper." I broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Jasper," I said, trying to calm myself. He simply stood in the doorway in the ridiculous Santa suit and a mischievous grin. Jasper was dressed like the man down to the big belly. When I finally felt calm I spoke.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because I didn't want my little helper to be alone."

"How di-"Jasper winked at me letting me know that it was he who sent the package using Alice's name.

"Now little lady, why don't you come on out of there and sit on Santa's lap?" He said, winking at me. I burst out laughing once more and followed him back out to the living room.

The cabin was open, and I could see Esme's touches around the house. The whole back wall was replaced with windows. The floors were highly-glossed with a light wood color that seemed to match the beams from the ceiling. The couches were off white while the throws and pillows were different hues of brown giving off a comfortable vibe. I was so in love with this place. The plush rug looked inviting. But the fireplace was the beauty of the whole place. I could just picture us sitting in front of it for hours.

"So darlin, tell me, have you been naughty or nice this year?" he asked, sounding like a cross between Barry White and Chuck Norris. I pursed my lips to keep my amusement hidden.

"Jasper, please just stop with the accent."

"Jasper? Who is this man you speak of?" Ok, so he wanted to play, fine by me.

"Well, Santa, he's this man that simply drives me wild," I said softly while twirling a strand of the ridiculous beard with my fingers.

"Well, this Jasper must be something."

"Mmhmm, I totally agree."

"I bet he's handsome."

"He's beyond sexy, Santa. Just looking at him makes my panties wet." I felt his dick twitch. Jasper adjusted himself and cleared his throat.

"My, Santa, if I'm not mistaken I would say you're getting excited from me describing this man. Don't tell me you're gay." I ended in a whisper. Jasper let out a bellowing laugh imitating the jolly Saint Nick.

"Heavens no, darlin'. It's just, well; Mrs. Clause and I aren't on good terms." I gasped in mock shock.

"Say it ain't so," I replied. Jasper shook his head and sighed.

"I haven't been laid in a month."

"Hmm, well, Santa, maybe I could help with that," I suggested while wiggling in his lap.

"Watch it little lady, you might not be able to handle Santa's package." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"You still haven't answered my question, darlin', have you been naughty or nice?"

"Oh, I've been such a bad girl," I said, bowing my head and pouting.

"Hmm," Jasper said stroking his beard. "Well, I think that can be changed."

"Really, what do you have in mind Santa? You know I'll do anything to help you."

"That's why you're my favorite little helper," he whispered, sending a chill down my spine. Damn, this man was too sexy for his own good.

"What would you like me to do?" I whispered while playing with his belt buckle.

"For one, I'd like my hot plate of cookies," he said, winking again.

"Oh Santa, I have your cookies right here. I've heard they're the best." I could feel him getting hard as I unfastened his buckle.

"I think Santa just jizzed in his pants."

"Hmm, with what I have in mind Santa, I'll be having you jizz somewhere else," I whispered seductively. I pulled his earlobe into my mouth and sucked gently. I could now feel his hard on pressing against my thigh.

"My little lady, you really are naughty." I slowly got on my knees and began pulling down his pants. I looked up at him wickedly.

"Only for you."

"And what about this Jasper character?"

"Well, Santa, let's just put it like this; you have Mrs. Claus and I have Jasper. What they don't know won't kill them."

"Smart girl." I looked up at him to see he was lost in thought.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Jasper shook whatever thought out his head and smiled.

"No, little lady, just gotta get out of this suit. Santa's burning up under here." I stepped back and watched him kick his boots off. He pulled his pants down and quickly and stepped out of them. He unbuttoned his coat, and quickly shrugged out of it and pulled off his ridiculous fake belly. I looked over the man before me and felt my core begin to throb. I needed him now.

"Are you just gonna stand there, darlin'?" he questioned, giving me that devilish smile I loved. I quickly shook my head while pushing him to sit back down. I needed to taste him.

I dropped back down to my knees and took in what I craved so much. I caught myself licking my lips as I heard Jasper chuckle.

"I told you darlin' you won't be able to handle Santa's package." I placed a kiss on the head and looked back up at Jasper.

"I will try my best to handle it with care." I finished off by swirling my tongue around the head, then taking it in. A moan escaped Jasper's mouth as he threw his head back. It was empowering to watch him like this.

I began bobbing up and down his shaft while placing my right hand at the base and pumping the rest of what I couldn't get, and with my left, I jingled his bells.

"Shit, little lady, you sure know what you're doing." He moaned while his eyes rolled back and hips began pumping to my rhythm. I began to speed it up knowing he was close.

"Ooh, shiiiiit," He moaned as I pushed him down my throat. His legs quivered and he grabbed a fist full of hair as I went back to suck on him, swirled my tongue around the tip once reaching his head, causing him to release. I drank up his juices and watched proudly as he came back down from his high.

I made him feel this way.

"Your new name is Naughty Bells," he said, smiling. "Shit!" he exclaimed. He bent down a moment later and kissed me hard but passionately. He picked me up and carried me to the shower. Jasper's hands washed every part of me while I washed him. Once we were done, we dried one another and he carried me to the bed of pillows in front the fireplace. His hands seemed to be all over as our kisses grew more frantic. I needed him so bad. My body felt as if it reached its boiling point. Jasper pulled off the towel and in no time I laid there begging him.

"Jasper, please."

"See, darlin', this is why you're on the naughty list." My mouth twitched at the corners while I forced myself to keep a straight face. Jasper winked and reached into his stocking and pulled out a bottle as well as a condom. He signaled me to turn around. Once I was on my stomach, I felt something cold drizzle down my skin. I jumped at the contact.

"Sorry darlin', I should have warned you first." He purred. Jasper dripped the thing from my neck all down to my ankles.

"Ja... Santa, what are you doing?"

"Relax, Santa's gonna worship every part of you."

"I'd rather you inside of me," I huffed. Jasper laughed in response.

"This is why your name is Naughty Bells," He replied. He grabbed my left hand and pulled off the ring and chucked it someplace. I hated having to go on a hunt to find it once a month when we would meet each other.

Like he promised, Jasper began licking, kissing, and sucking every part of me. Every time I moaned his name he would spank me and remind me that he was Santa Claus. When done, Jasper flipped me and drizzled the honey as he did on my back.

When all the honey was gone and I was begging him to be inside me, he gripped my hips, picked them up and dripped the honey all over my pussy. He feasted like a savage and had me screaming. When I finally came twice, he looked up with a smile.

"Mmm, little lady, you are right; your cookies are the best."

"I hear my cakes are even better." I gripped his manhood. "Wanna bake with me, Santa?" He didn't even answer; he simply grabbed the condom and put it on.

"As you wish ma'am," he said as he slowly entered me. Jasper pressed his body against mine and attacked my mouth. The taste of me mixed with honey drove me wild as we moved to our own beat. His lips sucked, bit, and kissed on my neck while we made love.

"Oh god, Jasper," I said as my release began to build. Jasper stopped suddenly and whispered in my ear to turn around. Once he was settled in behind me he pulled my head back and whispered.

"You better stay in character little lady," He said while slamming into me, giving me what I always liked. I looked straight ahead and could see our reflection through the window.

I smiled as I began matching his thrusts.

"Shit," He growled as he pulled on my hair and smacked my ass, earning a giggle.

"Oh, you like that, huh? Only someone as naughty as you would enjoy being punished."

"Well if you continue punishing me like this, I just might make it a goal to stay on your naughty list."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," He said grazing his teeth down my back. I felt his hand reach between my legs and pinch on my bundle of nerves as he growled in my ear.

"There would be an even worse punishment if you don't come for me," He said, slamming into me with each word.

"Oh, Santa!" I screamed as I came undone.

"Damn, darlin'" He moaned and we collapsed on top of one another.

"Little lady, you just made Santa extremely happy," He said, pulling me into his arms and kissing my temple.

"I think Santa's pretty naughty himself." I purred as I pulled him closer. Our eyes locked, and I just felt so complete.

"Bella?" I nodded.

"There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." A wave of panic crashed against me.

"Bella, Edward is like a brother to me, and it kills me…" He tilted my head to look into his eyes. "Because I have fallen madly in love with you." I couldn't look at him anymore.

"I love you too, Jasper."

"I hate to put you in this spot, but you're going to have to choose." He pulled down my Christmas stocking and pulled out a small box that held a beautiful platinum ring.

"Bella, marry me instead. Every moment of the day I spend thinking of you. I never thought I would fall in love, but you showed and made me feel things I never knew existed. I want it all with you, the house, the kids. Please, baby, just say you'll marry me."

Tears ran down my face as I took in what he asked. For the past month there hadn't been a moment where I didn't imagine what life would be like with Jasper. As much as I hated to admit, Edward was boring and dull. This whole treating me like a porcelain doll wasn't working. We only had once, and that was nearly two years ago.

Jasper was everything I wanted and more; it just tore me apart to know what this would do to his best friend.

"I don't want to hurt Edward," I whispered, earning a smile.

"Let me talk to him."

"Can't this wait till after the holidays?"

"Baby, I would wait a lifetime if I know you'll end up with me."

"I love you, Jazz," I said, hugging him and grinning stupidly.

"I love you too, darlin'. Now let's get to bed," He said, spanking my ass.

"Be careful, Naughty Bells might make a comeback."

"Well, in that case…" Jasper picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as he dashed to the bedroom, slapping my ass constantly like a drum.

"Naughty Bells, Naughty Bells, Naughty Bells rock," I sang.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!"


End file.
